Ocean Thermal Energy Conversion (OTEC) systems are used to generate electricity based on the temperature difference between deep and shallow water. The efficiency of an OTEC system is dependent on the size of the temperature difference. For this reason, typical OTEC systems deploy large cold water pipes to depths around 1000 meters in order to provide a greater difference in temperature between the sun-heated surface water and the deep cold water which is pumped to the surface.
Deployment of cold water pipes typically requires the use of an offshore work boat, a crane barge or an underwater remotely operated vehicle. This external assistance is very expensive. In addition, typical cold water pipes require significant amounts of time to deploy and retrieve if necessary, such as for maintenance. This not only increases the cost of operation due to the extended shut down time, but can also place the OTEC system in danger. For example, in addition to being retrieved for maintenance, a cold water pipe also needs to be retrieved when there is a threat of severe weather, such as a hurricane. If the cold water pipe is not retrieved in time, the OTEC system can be damaged by an incoming hurricane.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method of deploying a cold water pipe.